La virgen cazadora
by nicole-hp3
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS...Ginny tiene que vivir algo lo que ella penso iba a ser una de sus peores pesadillas...casarse con Draco. Espero que les guste es mi primer fic (;...SOLO FALTAN 19 PARA EL ESTRENO MUNDIAL DE HPPoA
1. Default Chapter

Después de la muerte de Voldemort y de los mortifagos el mundo mágico no volvió hacer el mismo, fue dividió en pequeños reinos cada uno con un rey, cada rey era uno de los que había vencido a Voldemort, entre los reinos mas importantes se encontraban el de Harry Potter y el de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Los dos eran fuertes aurores reconocidos por todo el mundo mágico por la forma en que derrotaron a Voldemort y a varios de los mortifago, pero aun así estas dos personas se odiaban a muerte.  
  
Había pasado solo dos desde que Harry y Draco habían acabado de el colé. Harry había estado con un montón de chicas la mayoría de ellas por la posición que tenia, su mejor a migo Ron Weasley también se había vuelto un auror, vivía en el reino de Harry con su prometida Hermione. La hermana de Ron Ginny Weasley había sido elegida para ser una pupila de sacerdotisa del mundo mágico, las sacerdotisas eran las que se encargaban de que todo el mundo mágico funcionara bien solo existían 10 sacerdotisas cada ves que moría, la diosa Iris (Diosa del mundo mágico) elegía a otra, las 10 sacerdotisas eran entrenadas como pupilas toda su vida para cumplir su papel y serles totalmente leales y serviciales a la diosa Iris, la sacerdotisas tenían que poder comunicarse siempre con la diosa y dar a cumplir sus leyes, solamente ellas podían manejar el libro de las sombras que contenía todos los mayores brujos y brujas que hallan pasado en todas la épocas (incluido Voldemort).  
  
Draco también había tenido un montón de relaciones pero todas de juego, no había conocido a nadie que amara de verdad y lo estaba dudando que lo haría.  
  
Era una noche sagrada en el templo de las sacerdotisas después de un largo ritual la diosa Iris designaría a una de las 10 como virgen cazadora  
  
"¿no entiendo que es eso de la virgen cazadora, me lo puedes explicar?" pregunto Ginny a una de las tutoras encargadas de hacer el ritual  
  
"Lo siento Gin, no puedo cuando una sea elegida se le explicara a ella, solamente quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y espero que no seas elegida" dijo la tutora poniéndose la túnica blanca y agarrando una de las velas 'menos mal que me quiere' pensó Ginny por la respuesta que le había dado pero después se paro en seco 'esto de la virgen cazadora no debe ser nada bueno'.  
  
El lugar donde se hacia el ritual no era muy grande, era una pequeña cueva con el símbolo de las pupilas de Iris (así se llamaba el lugar donde estudiaban magia las sacerdotisas), estaba rodeado de velas y de varias pupilas y tutoras todas con túnicas blancas y la mayoría con mascaras, no era muy común que las pupilas mostraran sus caras, casi nadie del mundo mágico sabia quienes eran las sacerdotisas.  
  
La sacerdotisa mayor era la principal ya que ella era la que tenia contacto directo con a diosa, ella se encargaba de servir su voluntad y decírselas a las otras sacerdotisas. El ritual fue corto, después de unos minutos y unas cuantas oraciones por parte de todas, el fuego dentro del caldero en el medio del ritual se empezó a tornar azul y una pequeña bola de fuego azul salio del caldero, primero dio varias vueltas alrededor de todas y termino chocando con Ginny.  
  
"Felicitaciones Ginny has sido escogida por la diosa Iris para ser la virgen cazadora, ahora las demás por favor regresen a su entrenamiento, usted Weasley, venga conmigo" al decir estas palabras todas las pupilas un poco decepcionadas salieron del lugar.  
  
Ginny siguió a la sacerdotisa mayor hasta afuera de la cueva  
  
"Ginny, la virgen cazadora, es..." trago saliva 'esto no debe ser nada bueno' pensó Ginny "la que se encarga de..., bueno como dice el nombre es elegir a una virgen que done todo su poder mágico a un animal, el animal es el que representa a la cazadora.  
  
"y para que hago eso?" pregunto Ginny muy intrigada para que entregarle todo su poder a un animal "déjame terminar por favor después preguntas, bueno como iba diciendo ese animal echo con tu poder representa a la diosa Iris, para ver cual de los reinos es el mas fuerte por si pasa cualquier cosa tener el apoyo de un reinado fuerte, el primer rey que alcance al animal y lo mate será el encargado de proteger a mundo mágico si es que fuera necesario, nunca nadie sabrá quien es si este no lo quiere"  
  
"y porque tiene que ser una virgen?" pregunto Ginny que aun no entendía muy bien, la sacerdotisa le mando una mirada penetrante recordándole que le había dicho que no la interrumpiera hasta que acabara, Ginny bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa  
  
"bien como iba diciendo, este hombre ayudara a las pupilas y respondiendo tu pregunta tu... tu eres su regalo" Ginny levanto la mirada rápidamente a que se refería pensó, pero sabia bien a que se refería "esa noche dejaras de ser virgen, le pertenecerás a ese hombre y si el quiere que le pertenezcas para siempre, tendrás que hacerlo..."  
  
"pero, no me puede a ser esto la diosa, YO NO SOY UN JUGUETE, NO ME PUEDE REGALAR ASI PORQUE QUIERE" "Ginny Weasley compórtate, en primer lugar lo estas haciendo por tu diosa acuérdate que desde que ella te eligió a trabes de la magia le perteneciste, en segundo lugar es muy raro que un rey se quería cazar con la virgen cazadora que te quede claro, ahora anda hablar con tu tutora Lían ella te va a decir lo que tiene que hacer, por favor no te pongas mal" dijo al ver una lagrima caer por el ojo de Ginny "vas a ver que no es tan malo, te cuento un secreto, yo también fui una virgen cazadora" le sonrió mientras le secaba la lagrima "ahora ve a tu cuarto"  
  
"OH vamos Draco será divertido" dijo Zabini en la mansión de su amigo rodeado por veelas que le coqueteaban y jugaban con el pelo gris de Draco  
  
"mmmm no se Zabini no tiene sentido que vaya a cazar a un animal para tener a una chica misteriosa cuando puedo tener a chicas tan lindas como ellas cuando quiera" dijo mordiendo el labio inferior a una de las veelas"  
  
"pero Draco las sacerdotisas son únicas, se entregan con una pasión y si ganas una de ellas seria tuya, una que la diosa Iris abra escogido especialmente para ti" Draco levanto la mirada y le hizo una seña a las veelas para que se fueran ellas pusieron cara de desilusión y se fueron "además se que Harry va a ir y lo vas a ser sentirse un perdedor, y si la chica te gusta te la puedes quedar para toda tu vida seria tu regalo y le darías una reina decente a tu reino"  
  
"me agrada la idea...vamos, esa virgen cazadora será mía"  
  
ññññññññññññññññññññññññ  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado ahora se pondrá mejor.... dejen rewievs un beso a todos y gracias por leer  
  
Ya se que es corto pero es solo la primera parte ya se pondrá mejor  
  
Intentare postear lo mas rápido posible y si hay algún error por favor avísenme  
  
Perdón si me tardo en postear a veces es que estoy estudiando aunque voy a intentar escribir todos los días aunque sea un poco 


	2. Una noche magica

Muy bien posteo el siguiente capitulo espero que les allá gustado HABISO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS FUERTES POR ESO ES R...  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
"llego el día Ginny" dijo con un tono de tristeza su tutora Nicole "no te pongas a si Nick, la suma sacerdotisa me dijo que todo va a estar bien" 'no no lo va a estar Ginny, le vas a entregar tu virginidad a un desconoció' pensó pero no le dijo nada, no quería que se preocupara y la preocupara mas a ella.  
  
  
  
Draco se puso la mejor de sus túnicas esa noche se iba a ganar a esa niña.  
  
Harry por su cuenta también estaba muy confiado y con muchas ganas de saber quien era esa sacerdotisa.  
  
Ginny estaba muy asustada, y si lo hacia mal?, lo único bueno de todo esto es que llevaría los dos llevarían antifaz así que el no le iba a poder ver la cara ni saber quien era '¿Quién se quería casar con alguien que no puede ver si es linda?' pensó Ginny mientras algo dentro de ella se relajaba, sabia que si se ponía muy tensa le iba a doler, y la suma sacerdotisa le dijo que tenia que entregársele por completo tenia que ser toda una cazadora.  
  
  
  
la llevaron al santuario y allí tomo una poción para concentrar todo su poder, y luego salio un lobo blanco era hermoso con ojos claros 'que pena que van a matarlo' pensó Ginny de repente se sintió muy débil, sentía que no podía moverse y se desmayo.  
  
Cuando Ginny despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza, se llevo la mano a la cara y se dio cuenta que llevaba un antifaz, al reaccionar se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar esa ya no era el santuario de las pupilas donde había otorgado todo su poder al lobo. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro solo se reflejaban unas velas lejos se sentí con fuerzas de nuevo eso quería decir que alguien ya había cazado al lobo y que pronto vendría por su recompensa eso la hizo estremecerse, se dio cuenta que estaba echada en una cama totalmente desnuda solo la cubría una pequeña sabana, todo su cuerpo estaba pintado de dorado, con unos tatuajes en unas zonas que la hacían lucir muy linda 'pero yo no quiero lucir linda'penso rápidamente.  
  
Al sentir que alguien entraba al cuarto se asusto mucho y se volvió a echar en la cama.  
  
Un chico con una túnica muy elegante y también con una mascara que solo la dejaban ver sus rojos labios entro al cuarto y sus grises ojos. El chico dejo su varita arriba del sillón si quitarle los ojos a Ginny que también tenia sus ojos mirándolos, pero a diferencia de los de ella que mostraban mucho miedo, los de el eran penetrantes y hermosos y tenían algo que la hacían sentir segura.  
  
El chico se quito la túnica dejando ver unos músculos bien formados 'que cuerpo' pensó Ginny mientras si iba ruborizando, el chico ahora solo estaba en bóxer, se acerco a la parte de los pies de la cama y empezó a jalar poco a poco la sabana, Ginny que no quería soltarla se fue acercando al chico mientras el la jalaba, era un juego entre ellos dos, un juego que el chico ganaría.  
  
Cuando Ginny estaba sentada ya no pudo acercarse mas y tuve que soltar la sabana, evitando ver al chico bajo la mirada 'Zabini tenia razón, es hermosa' pensó mientras se acercaba a las chica y le daba un apasionado beso, pero para su sorpresa la chica se alejo y se volvió a echar, eso le aumento las ganas del chico de tenerla, se quito los bóxer y se echo sobre ella.  
  
Ginny dio un leve gemido de miedo mientras que el chico sonreía mas y le empezaba a besar el cuello, se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios pero primero se fue a su oreja y le dio una suave mordida "no tengas miedo" le susurro suavemente, Ginny simplemente asintió y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, el chico la empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras con sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, luego empezó a besarle los senos, Ginny gimió de nuevo pero esta ves no de miedo sino de placer, el chico sabia exactamente lo que hacia la había besando mientras bajaba y bajaba, las manos de Ginny se enredaron en su cabello haciendo que el chico de asombrara y volviera a subir para besar de nuevo esos hermosos labios, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna de las chicas con las que se había acostado.  
  
Esa chica lo hacia sentirse seguro y le daba las ganas de dar lo mejor de si y ser suave y delicado la beso esta vez con mayor pasión y ella participo en el beso sus lenguas se entrelazaban la una con la otra en un baile sensual al mismo tiempo que las manos de Ginny recorrían la fuerte espalda de Draco.  
  
El chico le abrió las piernas, Ginny cerro de nuevo los ojos mientras que Draco se acomodaba entre sus piernas con su miembro ya listo para penetrarla, comenzó con unos movimientos lentos y delicados para no lastimarla eso era lo que menos quería con ella pero al notar un gesto de dolor en sus hermosos y frágiles ojos Draco se detuvo por unos minutos mientras que Ginny se tranquilizaba y le salía una lagrima, Draco se la limpio y la abrazo, empezó a penetrarla de nuevo Ginny no pudo evitar que se le escapase un pequeño gemido de placer, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Draco la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó como nunca lo había hecho mientras que hacia que sus movimientos fueran mas fuertes disfrutando de la estrechez de su entrada, no pudo resistirlo mas y empezó a penetrarla mas fuerte  
  
Ginny perdió el miedo y poco a poco desapareció el dolor todo se convirtió placer sentía el miembro duro del chico dentro de ella, los jadeos del chico hizo que su placer fuera mayor Ginny se encorvó hacia atrás, no aguantaba mucho más, el placer era inmenso, y el chico parecía sentir lo mismo, como decían sus rápidos movimientos y su furia. Necesitaba más. Era grandioso; entonces sintió como el chico explotaba dentro de ella, lo que le causo una enorme y grandiosa sensación de placer, al oír un gemido del chico, ella estaba en un éxtasis, los dos habían llegado en el momento justo. Draco se echo unos segundos sobre el cuerpo de Ginny y besándola de nuevo los labios le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo ella vería, una sonrisa con amor, Draco le dio un ultimo beso y salio de su cuerpo y de la cama, se puso la túnica sin voltear a ver ni una vez, Ginny lo miraba asombrada quería decir algo pero no sabia que, cuando por fin reacciono el chico que le había dado la mayor sensación de placer y al chico al que le pertenecía se había ido.  
  
Ñññññññññññññññññññ  
  
NOS VEMOS PRONTO QUE AUN NO ACABA 


	3. Acepto

Holaaaa...bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo antes de que me vaya a mis clases jaja  
  
Gracias hp-miniginny por tu Review menos mal que te gusto ya se que son cortos los capítulos pero es para no dejarlos con la intriga ya después los voy a hacer mas largo  
  
Bueno ya tienen el capitulo 3 Acepto:  
  
Ginny no había podido olvidar la sensación de esos labios sobre los de ellas, y sus fuertes maños recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, había estado muy distraída las semanas siguientes "Hey hey Ginny, creo que la perdimos" dijo Lor una de las pupilas a otra de sus amigas  
  
"me hablaban, lo siento es que estaba..." "pensando en el rey que te poseyó" Ginny se ruborizo al escuchar esto, y mucho más de la suma sacerdotisa que acababa de entrar todas se agacharon rápidamente en forma de saludos, ella les dio una sonrisa a todas y le tendió una mano a Ginny.  
  
La suma sacerdotisa era tan segura y tan hermosa siempre llevaba un corsé blanco manga larga muy pegado al cuerpo y las mangas sueltas, y un medallón de plata de la Diosa Iris.  
  
La suma sacerdotisa llevo a Ginny al panteón para orar, se sentó al lado de la laguna y le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se sentara a su costado "has estado muy distraída estos días Ginny, entiendo que ya no eres una niña, pero me pregunto si estas lista" le sonrió a Ginny pero era una sonrisa triste "pero yo no decido si la diosa dice que estas lista" bajo la mirada  
  
Ginny se acerco mas a ella "que pasa Suma sacerdotisa" "solo quiero decirte que vas a seguir tus estudios como siempre y vas a seguir siendo una sacerdotisa esto no cambia nada" Ginny se asusto con esas palabras acaso la estaba votando de las pupilas de Iris "Ginny el rey quiere... quiere casarse contigo, lo has hipnotizado Ginny se ha enamorado de tus ojos porque la diosa Iris lo quiso" Ginny no racionaba no sabia si llorar o alegrarse  
  
"aunque sea me vas a decir quien es"  
  
"no puedo mi pequeña Ginny"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"que te pasa Draquito estas tan raro" dijo Pansy sentándose sobre las piernas de Draco, este la voto rápidamente y le hizo un gesto para que saliera, ella se fue corriendo, mientras que Zabini veía la escena divertido desde la otra puerta de la sala  
  
"amigo admítelo, esa niña te volvió loco" Draco no sonrió ni nada, tenia razón, no podía dejar de pensar en la virgen cazadora, sus ojos lo habían cautivado eran tan vivos y tan frágiles que le daban ganas de protegerla siempre.  
  
"si tanto te ha afectado casete con ella" "tienes razón Zabini, lo haré" Zabini se sorprendió lo día en broma, no podía creer que Draco se había enamorado de verdad 'esa niña tiene que ser realmente hermosa' pensó mientras que sonreía a su amigo "le voy a avisar a la suma sacerdotisa que me entregue mi regalo" dijo Draco poniéndose de pie con un brillo en sus fríos ojos  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK Ginny se fue a su cuarto a llorar, la suma sacerdotisa no le quiso decir quien era el chico pero por una parte se sentía feliz, la había cautivado sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos, su fuerte cuerpo su delicadeza 'tal ves si se Harry' si debía ser el pero sus ojos no eran verdes y otra ves sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo y otra lagrima cayo de sus ojos, la semana seria dentro de una semana y después de eso se iría a vivir con su nuevo esposo se rió al pensar esas palabras "esposo" dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior  
  
  
  
Draco le pidió a su madre que preparara toda la boda el no era bueno para esas cosas además sabia que si hacia algo se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. Todas las chicas que habían estado con el alguna ves se veían cada vez mas hermosas solamente para que el las notara y cambiara de parecer pero ninguna tenia esos ojos que lo habían cautivado de lo que si se arrepintió es de no poder averiguar su nombre la suma sacerdotisa le dijo que era imposible ese dato igual como se lo había negado a ella.  
  
  
  
La boda se realizo en la tarde en la mansión de los Malfoy, Draco estaba muy nerviosos pero no podría demostrarlo el tenia su reputación la cual no podía ser manchada sino su padre lo mataría (su padre fue suelto de azkaban depuse de un año diciendo que Voldemort lo había obligado)  
  
Draco tenia puesto un traje negro debajo de una de sus mejores túnicas que tenia el símbolo de los Malfoy en el cuello, toda la casa tenia ese emblema, Ginny llego justo al momento de la boda, ella dudaba que su familia fuera a venir, cuando aceptó ser sacerdotisa le dijeron que tal vez no vería a sus padres nunca mas el menos en el santuario y viendo el emblema de serpiente le vino un presentimiento que no los vería nunca mas en su vida. Ginny quería llorar pero sabia que si lo hacia la suma sacerdotisa, se iba a enojar ella debía parecer servicial se lo había dicho toda la semana acuérdate que le perteneces, estas a su servicio, no lo hagas molestar porque traerá fuertes consecuencias.  
  
Draco estaba en el altar cuando la vio venir, no le podía ver la cara porque estaba con un velo pero llevaba un vestido blanco hermosos, era un corsé con una falda larga que la hacían parecer toda una reina pensó Draco, ella mientras que iba avanzando hacia esos ojos grises 'porque no me di cuenta que era el, maldición'.  
  
Empezó la ceremonia, Había un montón de gente la mayoría de ojos fríos y túnicas verdes, casi todos de antiguamente Slytherin. El sacerdote nunca menciono el nombre de la sacerdotisa, Ginny ni prestaba atención de lo que decía, sentía que se iba a desmayar de repente escucho Draco decir "acepto" y fue como si tuviera una piedra en el estomago, ahora tenia que decirlo a ella 'no aceptes anda a tu casa y olvida todo eso de la diosa Iris, no te cases con un Malfoy, NO TE CASES' "acep...to" dijo casi en un susurro para que solo el sacerdote pudiera escucharlo, Draco entonces se dio cuenta 'esa niña debe conocerme' pensó y por fin dándole cuenta de su cabello rojo 'UNA WEASLEY? ME ESTOY CASANDO CON UNA WEASLEY' no sabía que hacer no podía irse ni decir que ya no quería todo su reino estaba ahí y todos los amigos de su padre quedarían mas que mal hacer eso su padre lo mataría y su reino le perdería el respeto.  
  
"puede besar a la novia" Draco no el quedo otro remedio que quitarle el velo, acertando en sus sospechas, Ginny no lo miraba tenia los ojos vidriosos pero no iba a llorar Draco la beso, mas bien le rozo los labios, Ginny abrió mas los ojos. Iba a decir algo, pero de repente todos empezaron a aplaudir y Draco se voltio hacia ellos agarro de la mano a Ginny y se fue hacia al castillo con ella todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, no los dejaron ni un minuto solos, había un grupito de chicas que le lanzaba miradas matadoras a Ginny en especial Pansy.  
  
Cuando llego la hora de bailar, Draco la agarro fuerte de la muñeca y la llevo a la pista de baile, era una canción lenta "no creas que bailo contigo porque quiero, se vería mal si no lo hago Weasley" Ginny solo asintió aun estaba muy choqueada por todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"esto es un juego para ti Weasley, claro aprovechaste la oportunidad así te volverías importante y sabrías lo que significa dinero ¿verdad?" "casarme contigo Malfoy es lo peor que me pudo pasar, si no te callas te juro que..."  
  
"que vas a hacer Weasley ¿pegarme? ¿Frente a todos? Sabes que eres mía y si haces algo que no me agrada te devuelvo, porque eso es lo que eres un relajo un simple juguete para mi" Ginny bajo la cabeza para que ni el ni nadie la viera llorar "deja de llorar espétate a que se vayan todos acuérdate que tengo una imagen y por mala suerte ahora tu eres parte de ella" cuando termino el baile Ginny ya se había tranquilizado, se sentaron de nuevo y siguieron viendo como todo el mundo se acercaba a decirle "o Draco que hermosa reina nos has conseguido" o "si no la cuidas te la voy a robar, es todo un ángel" Draco solo sonreía y de ves en cuando le daba un beso en la frente a Ginny pero alguien se dio cuenta de los ojos tristes de Ginny "¿que pasa ángel no te gusta tu nuevo reino?" pregunto el ministro del reino una de las personas mas importantes del reino y mejor amigo de su papa "si soy muy feliz es que, aun me siento rara pero estoy bien" el ministro le mando una sonrisa picara a Ginny y la miro con un gran deseo, Ginny no se dio cuenta pero Draco si, agarro la mano de Ginny y la puso en su cintura para que estuvieran abrazados y ministro se diera cuenta de esto Ginny lo miro sorprendida "no te acerques a esa hombre, me entendiste?" Ginny solamente asintió.  
  
Los invitados se fueron yendo despidiéndose de la "feliz" pareja. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, Draco jalo a Ginny al segundo piso golpeando a todos los elfos que se encontraban en su camino "adonde me llevas" Ginny estaba muy asustada, Draco la hizo entrara a un cuarto y cerro con llave "a partir de ahora me perteneces Weasley, que eso nunca se te olvide, eres mi juguete" de repente la empezó a besar el cuello, Ginny sabia que no podía negarse eso solo iba a hacer que se enoje y si la botaba no la recibirían en el santuario, su vida había cambiado repentinamente paso de ser la mujer mas feliz de tener una vida perfecta de protección a ser un simple juguete de unos de sus peores enemigos.  
  
Draco le empezó a desabrochar el corsé y a besarle el pecho de repente Ginny no pudo mas y se puso a llorar, le estaba dejando que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, Draco la tiro en la cama y salio de la habitación "este va a ser tu cuarto el mío es el de al lado ni se te ocurra entrar sin permiso" dijo desde la puerta, Ginny se sorprendió mucho, no la iba a tocar? "¿adonde vas?" Draco el dio una fría sonrisa no como la sonrisa que le había dado ese día con la mascara.  
  
"es mi noche de bodas ¿no? Si no me vas a dar lo que me merezco, voy a buscarlo en otra persona" con esas palabras salio de la habitación, porque le había molestado tanto eso, mejor para ella pero le dolió.  
  
Antes de quedarse dormida Ginny escucho unos gemidos en el cuarto de al lado, y la vos de Pansy diciendo Draquito, Ginny no resistió mas y se puso a llorara hasta que se quedo dormida 


	4. una noche especial

LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A hp-miniginny POR DEJARME MI PRIMER REWIEVS ME ALEGRA QUE TE ALLA GUSTADO  
  
Una noche especial  
  
"Señorita levántese, la señorita Diana vino a verla" Ginny abrió los ojos esperando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla pero al encontrase envuelta en un par de sabanas verdes se dio cuenta que no, que todo era real y que en el otro cuarto estaba su esposo...con Pansy, le dio asco de solo pensarlo.  
  
El cuarto era hermoso, ya que había llegado llorando y de noche no se había dado cuenta estaba lleno de adornos costosos, y una vista hermosa al patio desde el bacón, la cama era como la de una princesa, era grande con cortinas blancas alrededor y muchas almohadas tiradas en el suelo.  
  
"Señorita me escucha?" volvió repetir el elfo parado al costado de la cama "quien es Diana" pregunto Ginny levantándose de la cama, la elfa se acerco a ayudarla "Es la prima de su majestad ha venido a verla y acompañarla a comprar ropa y..." pero no pudo terminar, una mujer joven muy hermosa rubia había entrado al cuarto con una gran sonrisa "así que tu eres la famosa Ginny Weasley, bueno ahora Malfoy" se rió de eso ultimo, y le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se sentara en la silla del tocador, Ginny se sentó obediente como siempre sin decir ni una palabra "tu cabello es hermoso" redijo mientras que agarraba un peine y le hacia un gesto al elfo para que saliera del cuarto.  
  
"sabes no se que le has hecho a mi primo que lo tienes engatusado, sin conocerte el ya..." "hola prima porque no me dijiste que vendrías" Draco había entrado al cuarto, Diana le dio una fría mirada comprendiendo todo al ver que el entraba de otro cuarto y la mirada triste de Ginny "vine a llevarme a mi reina a comprar ropa...Draco después podemos hablar a solas?" "por supuesto que si prima siempre tengo tiempo para ti, ponla linda a esa chica que hoy mi padre me ha obligado a hacer una fiesta para presentarla en nuestro mundo, esta no debe tener ropa decente" dijo Draco antes del salir del cuarto "ah es un idiota no le hagas caso no sabe lo que se pierde eres hermosa Ginny y se lo vamos a demostrar" "si" dijo en un susurro haciendo que Diana le preguntara que había dicho "voy a demostrarle lo hermosa y seductora que puedo ser, y que no va a jugar conmigo únicamente porque soy su estupido regalo" "Así me gusta chica ,sabes? Tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien"  
  
  
  
Ya era de noche, Ginny había llegado con Diana y se habían encerrado en su cuarto, Draco se impacientó al ver como llegaban los invitados y Ginny no salía del cuarto, no le quedó de otra que bajar solo. Todos los invitados ya estaban en la sala, sus amigos (de apariencia), y los amigos de sus padres "Draco donde esta la princesa Virginia" pregunto el ministro, eso no le agrado para nada el sabia que tenia mucho poder y que hacia lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quisiera "ahorita baja" dijo dándole una fea mirada "me buscabas" dijo una dulce voz, Draco se paro en seco con la boca abierta igual que varios hombre en el comedor, Ginny se veía mas bella que nunca con los mismos ojos dulces y la misma inocencia que era lo que mas le gustaba a Draco, tenia un vestido celeste que hacia juego con su cabellos rojos que estaban suelto en bucles y con un poco de brillantina en ellos, su maquillaje era suave a ella siempre le gustaba estar al natural, su vestido era en dos partes un top celeste con tiritas un poco mas claras que caían sobre su estomago y una falda larga con un escote realmente alto dejando ver unos zapatos atados de tiritas y tacos no muy altos.  
  
Draco se acerco rápidamente a ella sonriéndole lo cual asombro mucho a Ginny 'lo abra echo por toda la gente que hay en el comedor?' y le dio una mano, se sentaron al lado del ministro que empezó a hablar con demasiada confianza con Ginny lo cual no le agrado a ninguno de los dos, Draco no soporto mas como la miraba así que paso su mano por su cintura haciendo que Ginny sintiera un escalofrió y que el ministro se pusiera hablar con otra persona.  
  
Ginny sonrió no sabia porque pero sonrió, Draco no quería sacar la mano de su cintura le daba unas ganas de protegerla "te ves mmm te ves hermosa" dijo muy bajo para que solo ella pudiera escuchar  
  
Ginny levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, Draco desvió la mirada, no sabia porque le había dicho eso ella era solo una Weasley una tonta Weasley "gracias, tu no te ves mal para ser un Malfoy" Draco la miro desafiante Ginny no le quito la mirada. Draco iba a responderle cuando alguien empezó a hablarle. Ginny bajo la mirada triunfante  
  
  
  
Poco a poco se fueron todos los invitados "primo mmm podemos hablar" Draco asintió mientras que Ginny acompañaba a la puerta a los últimos invitados  
  
"eres un idiota" dijo Diana sentándose en el sillón al lado del escritorio mientras Draco cerraba la puerta "yo también te quiero prima" dijo Draco sarcásticamente sirviéndose un vaso de wiscky  
  
"porque la tratas así, se nota que es una chica como pocas y es muy dulce y ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que esta pasándole, ¡me puedes explicar por que la tratas así?" "por que...por que es una Weasley y se paso de lista" Draco sabia que eso sonaba tonto pero nunca se había puesto a pensar bien porque la trataba así "esa es la respuesta mas tonta que pudiste inventar, tu sabes que a ella la OBLIGARON a casarse contigo el único que se quiso pasar de listo acá eres tu" se acerco a la puerta dejando a su primo solo "yo creo que la amas, por eso la tratas así, porque te duele no saber lo que es amar porque nunca has amado a nadie" dijo Diana antes de salir, haciendo que su primo solo mirara al suelo pero no dijo nada.  
  
Unos minutos después salio de la oficina y al pasar por la sala vio a Ginny tirada al costado de la chimenea abrazada a sus rodillas se veía tan frágil quería abrazarla pero no se atrevió "Harry, te extraño" la escucho murmurar. 'harry? HARRY? ESTA CASADA CONMIGO PENSANDO EN ESE IDIOTA , EN ESE CARARAJADA' se acerco desafiante a ella, haciendo que Ginny se pusiera de pie rápidamente no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.  
  
"CREO QUE AUN NO ENTIENDES QUE ERAS MIA Y DE NADIE MAS NO?" la agarro fuertemente por la muñeca haciendo que Ginny diera un pequeño grito de dolor y de miedo, la llevo hasta el cuarto de ella, Ginny intento resistirse pero no pudo, la tiro en la cama "TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE ERES MIA" la empezó a besar salvajemente en el cuello "no Draco por favor" Ginny no le dejaba de suplicar con lagrimas en los ojos, Draco estaba echado encima de ella y no la dejaba escapar "maldición Weasley" Draco se puso de pie y se fue hacia la ventana Ginny no dejaba de llorar Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le pego un fuerte puñetazo al espejo al costado de la cama.  
  
Ginny escucho como se dirigía a su cuarto y empezaba a gritar "FUERA SALGAN AHORA DE MI CUARTO" un par de chicas había salido corriendo de su cuarto con una expresión de miedo  
  
  
  
Después de un par de horas Ginny vio como Draco salía de su cuarto 'debio escucharme, no debí decir que extraño a Harry', se puso su pijama y salio del cuarto  
  
"Maldición" Draco intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo para olvidarse de Ginny pero no se sacaba de la cabeza las palabras de Ginny "Harry te extraño" recordó mientras que se sentaba en el sillón frente al fuego con un vaso de Pisco en la mano, quería emborracharse y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado.  
  
"Draco" Draco no volteo la cabeza pero si se asombro de que allá tenido el valor de bajar después de cómo la había tratado, Ginny entro a su despacho con unas vendas en la mano Ginny se sentó en el suelo al costado del sillón donde estaba Draco, agarro su mano que estaba sangrando con algunos pedazos del vidrio incrustado, Draco no se había dado cuenta la verdad es que no le dolía mucho.  
  
"no es necesario Weasley" dijo intentando quitar su mano pero Ginny no lo dejo, ahora si la miro, se veía muy linda con un pantalón celeste suelto muy gastado y un top muy pegado blanco con unas nubecitas en el, Ginny le empezó a poner un liquido rojo en la mano, Draco vio como lo hacia mientras que notaba que su mano se había puesto morada alrededor de la muñeca por la forma en que la había agarrado para llevarla al cuarto "lo siento" le susurro muy bajo desviando la mirada y tomando otro trago de su copa "no te preocupes, me lo merecía...yo también lo siento" dijo mordiéndose el labio y poniendo una triste sonrisa sin quitar la mirada de la herida de Draco  
  
"no fue tu culpa fue mía, no debí tratarte así, yo se que esto es...difícil para ti y yo no debí, no quiero que" pero no pudo continuar no sabia que decir volvió a tomar otro trago mientras que Ginny le ponía la venda se sentía tan bien sus manos eran tan delicadas 'porque me comporte así, acaso estaba...celoso?' "ya esta" dijo mandándole una sonrisa y mirándolo a sus ojos.  
  
  
  
OTRO CAPITULO MAS........ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SORRY POR DEMORARME EN POSTEAR EL CAPITULO ES QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ENTRO EN MIS EXAMENES PARCIALES Y HE TENIDO QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO. VOY A INTENTAR POSTEAR RAPIDO (:  
  
SE QUE ESTA MEDIO ABURRIDO PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO VA AETSAR MEJOR, YA ESTA LISTO....PERO EN MI CABEZA ( DENME UN TIEMPO PARA PASARLO A LA COMPU(  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS  
  
SaraMeliss Me alegra que te haya gustado...te prometo que intentare actualizarlo rápido pero me he dado cuenta que en esta vida no hay tiempo para nada  
  
amsp14 te entiendo yo también dejo volar mi imaginación cuando leo otros fics....espero que no te desilusione mi imaginación (;  
  
Perla Mery Si Ginny se siente mal pero por ahora quiero que se rebele pero no me sale el cuando, ya veras mas adelante lo que pasa...esta nublado su destino jaja  
  
pupi-chan se cree Draco jaja es lo mas sexy que me parece de el su actitud de no me importa nada...has visto las nuevas fotos que postearon de el en mugglenet.com se ve ADORABLE como dementor  
  
Lucia3 si fue culpa de Draco pero como ves en este capitulo poco a poco se va dando cuenta de eso solo necesitaba el empujoncito de su prima que va a influir mucho en esta historia  
  
Fallen Fan Me alegra que te haya gustado, como dije arriba intentare postear rápido pero INTENTARE no prometo nada  
  
LadyVega EHHHH me alegra que te guste, si Draco la trata como una basura pero poco a poco se esta dando cuenta y no te preocupes voy a hacer que Ginny reciba su recompensa por aguantar todo esto  
  
Melania Weasley Si yo se que hasta ahora lo eh echo un poco machista pero es que no se me ocurría otra idea para que terminen juntos...te prometo que se va a poner mejor solo falta poco a poco va a reaccionar  
  
yokotsuno No te preocupes se va a mejorar ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste  
  
BUENO NO SE OLVIDEN DE VER LAS NUEVAS FOTOS EN MUGGLENET.COM Y EL NUEVO TRAILER....SOLO FALTA 19 DIAS Y YA SABEN CUALQUIER OPINION O AYUDA ME LA DICEN 


	5. reencuentros

OTRO CAPITULO PERDORN POR HACERLOS ESPERAR ME TARDE MUCHO PQEO AQUÍ LES VAS NO SE OLVIDEN DEJAR REWIEVS  
  
Capitulo 5: REENCUENTROS  
  
  
  
Esa noche como varias siguientes Draco se puso a contemplarla desde su cuarto cuando ella dormía, no sabia por que hacia eso pero todos tenían razón, ella era hermosa.  
  
Pasaron unas semanas muy tranquilas antes de que Draco empezara a trabajar de nuevo.  
  
Ginny había encontrado un lugar para relajarse en los terrenos del castillo, su castillo estaba muy alejado del pueblo así que no tenia mucha gente con quien hablar.  
  
Su tutora venia a visitarla de ves en cuando y Diana también iba a verla casi todos los días pero ahora ella estaba de viaje y las pupilas ya no podían salir del templo, y ahora que Draco se iba Ginny sabia que iba a estar muy sola Draco habia cambiado un poco al menos ya no la insultaba y muy pocas veces dormía con otras mujeres pero a veces ni le hablaba pasaba delante de ella sin decir nada.  
  
  
  
"Draco mmm tu crees que pueda ir, ir a visitar a mis padres?" era la hora de la cena estaban ellos dos solos en esa gran mesa, Ginny se había dado cuenta que extrañaba mucho a su familia y ellos ni sabían que su hija se había casado  
  
Draco quería decirle que si, pero sabia que si iba a su casa vería de nuevo a Harry y eso lo ponía muy furioso "No Virginia y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme" Ginny solo bajo la mirada y ya no comió mas  
  
"porque me tratas así?" no pudo contenerse mas, ella estaba haciendo el intento para llevar la fiesta en paz pero el aun la continuaba no le pedía nada grande solo quería ir a ver a su madre que hace tiempo que no la veía.  
  
Draco hizo como si no la escuchara y siguio comiendo "mañana me voy muy temprano, tengo una mision en Francia, parece que se ha detectando un mortifago por ahí, un tonto que una piensa que Voldemort va a regresar" se levanto de la mesa y se fue hacia su cuarto.  
  
Ginny estaba muy molesto la había ignorado por completo, tiro todo lo que había en la mesa, plato por plato lo arrojo contra la pared, luego los vasos, luego la ver como los elfos la miraban se sintió mal por todo el trabajo que les había dado. "lo siento"  
  
"no se preocupe su majestad, es la mejor forma de desahogarse, no se preocupe por nosotros si no fuera por usted...usted nos ha ayudado mucho" Ginny le iba a preguntar a que se refería pero sabia que no le responderían, supuso que Draco los debía tratar muy mal antes de que ella llegara 'abra cambiado por mi?'  
  
  
  
-----------------Virginia:  
  
Ya encontramos al mortifago, vuelvo esta misma noche. Espero que me esperes y que sigas en casa  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny se rió al ver la carta, era muy tonta y tenía muchos garabatos y que antes de Virginia había una querida tachado con mucha furia. Se había dado cuenta que a Draco le había parecido muy difícil escribirle esa carta.  
  
La carta se la mando una semana después de que se fuera a su misión, no le había escrito en toda la semana y Ginny aunque no quería admitirlo ya se estaba preocupando y lo estaba extrañando.  
  
Ginny se paro de la cama y se fue al espejo '¿porque sonrió? Draco vuelve debería estar triste o no?' movió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y bajo a desayunar.  
  
"Ginny como estas?" Diana había llegado de su viaje y lo primero que hizo fue a visitarla, Ginny se puso muy feliz de verla, no la conocía mucho pero ya se había vuelto más que una amiga para ella.  
  
Estuvieron charlando toda la tarde y después de despedirse Ginny se fue a cambiar para esperar a Draco  
  
Draco  
  
Draco no sabia porque le escribía, tal vez quería que lo esperara o para que no se preocupara 'vamos Draco como si se fuera a preocupar, después de cómo la has tratado, no puedo creer que aun me hable' borro fuertemente el querida que había escrito en la carta y la ato en la pata de la lechuza  
  
"Draco fue un éxito la misión nos ha soltado todos los nombres, ahora si podemos volver a casa"  
  
"Si pero antes tenemos que celebrar"  
  
Dos aurores acababan de entrar al cuarto donde Draco se quedaba en Francia  
  
"Antes de que vayas a tu casa Draco te raptamos, antes de que vuelvas a ser esposo, otra vez , vamos a llevarte a un lugar mejor que el paraíso" los chicos se rieron y salieron del cuarto  
  
  
  
Ginny estaba esperando en la sala al lado del fuego con un vaso de chocolate en la mano, al escuchar unas voces de hombres que provenían del otro cuarto se paro rápidamente muy entusiasmada de que Draco halla vuelto y salio corriendo a su encuentro.  
  
"Virgininita como estas?" Ginny lo miro asombrada estaba totalmente borracho, los elfos lo miraban también sorprendidos desde la cocina, Draco camino hacia Ginny.  
  
Ginny empezó a retroceder hasta que se encontró con una pared dentro de su oficina y antes de que pudiera moverse Draco había puesto sus manos en sus hombros, se acerco lentamente y le dio un suave beso (: Al principio :)... luego Draco saco sus manos de sus hombros y se los puso en su cintura, Ginny no se negaba pero aun seguía muy sorprendida cuando por fin reacciono puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Draco fue profundizando el beso hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron por completo y recorriendo cada lugar de su boca, la agarro con mas fuerza como si tuviera miedo que se escapara.  
  
Draco subió sus manos y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, cada segundo el beso se hacia mas profundo obligándolos a juntar mas sus cuerpos, las manos de Draco volvieron a bajar a la cintura de Ginny la cual recorría la espalda de Draco con los ojos cerrados y trataba de controlar su respiración agitada.  
  
Draco la jalo hasta el sillón y la dejo caer echándose encima de ella, pero Ginny dándose cuenta que Draco le ponía sus manos debajo de su polo lo movió y se levanto rápidamente "estas borracho, será mejor que te vayas a tu cama voy a llevarte una poción para que no te duela la cabeza" Draco no pudo decir nada, Ginny ya estaba fuera del cuarto y unos elfos estaban entrando para ayudarlo a que subiera las escaleras  
  
'que me paso, porque lo bese' Ginny fue por la poción pero no quería llevársela ella así que le pidió a unos de los elfos que lo hiciera.  
  
  
  
"Padre que...agradable visita" Draco estaba muy asombrado, no se acordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior solo se acordaba que habían cazado a un mortifago y que sus amigos aurores lo habían llevado a las tres escobas para celebrar y después de eso había despertado en su cama con la pijama puesta, había bajado para tomar un poco de agua cuando se encontró a su padre en la sala.  
  
Lo miro con reproche al ver las apariencias de su hijo "Draco que visita ni que nada, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu matrimonio" 'que directo padre' pensó Draco mientras desviaba la mirada'  
  
"Si lo se padre" ' si vienes a decirme eso, no era necesario ya lo sabia' "pero ya que te casaste, me puse a pensar que no es tan malo las sacerdotisas tienen la confianza de todo el mundo mágico" Draco pensaba decirle algo pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar, solo quería que se fuera y dormir un rato mas, ya ni lo escuchaba solo miraba como movía sus labios.  
  
"ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO"  
  
"Por supuesto padre"  
  
"entonces respondeme"  
  
"ehhh la respuesta es...ninguna de las anteriores"  
  
"NOTE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO CONMIGO DRACO ESPERO QUE ESTES GOZANDO CON ESA ASQUEROSA POBRETONA, AHORA NECESITAS UN HEREDERO" Draco abrió por completo los ojos, su padre lo había agarrado fuertemente por la muñeca la cual ya estaba morada 'esta loco?, un un heredero' pero le dolía demasiado para discutirlo "lo que tu digas padre" su padre que no esperaba esa respuesta no supo que decir  
  
"ya que dejamos todo en claro me voy" 'la misma mano que acaricia es la mano que golpea' Draco intento sonreír pero no pudo, se le quedo mirando con odio mientras salía de la mansión.  
  
Draco que se iba a dirigir a la cocina se quedo impactado, al ver que Ginny estaba atrás de el, había escuchado todo. Lo miro con un poco de pena y un poco asustada por lo que había dicho su padre y un poco ruborizada al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior  
  
"Ven" le ordeno recuperando la cordura, Ginny no se movió y cruzo los brazos Draco bajo la mirada y se volteo "p-por favor" dijo caminando hacia la cocina, Ginny lo siguió un poco sorprendida por lo ultimo, al entrar a la cocina Draco se sentó en la mesa apoyando los codos en la mesa y pasando sus manos por su cabello suspirando.  
  
Ginny le sirvió una vaso de leche y se lo puso en frente dándole una sonrisa un poco nerviosa "lo extrañas verdad?, es tonto preguntar es obvio después de lo que dijiste la otra noche. Pero eres mi esposa tienes que entenderlo pero me siento mal por lo que hice" Ginny no entendía muy bien que era lo que decía sabia que hablaba de Harry pero a que iba el tema y porque hablaba como queriéndose convencer a el mismo de sus palabras  
  
"Lo veras " Ginny que también se había servido un vaso de leche lo escupió y dejo caer el vaso, Draco se rió de eso pero por otra parte se puso muy celoso "hoy va a hacer una fiesta, yo se que no quería invitarme pero no le quedo de otra, sus consejeros le deben de haber dicho que no es bueno que allá problemas entre nosotros, los dos tenemos mucho poder no es bueno que nos enfrentemos, por eso he decidido ir, y he decidido llevarte"  
  
Ginny levanto la cara para decir algo pero Draco no la dejo "solo acuérdate que vas como MI esposa, si quieres hablar o algo con Harry ten cuidado que alguien te vea" Ginny se emociono, no solo vería a Harry de nuevo si no a toda su familia.  
  
Ginny no pudo resistirlo se paro y lo abrazo, no dejándole tiempo a Draco de reaccionar Ginny ya había salido del cuarto "nos vamos a eso de las 7" grito desde la cocina.  
  
Ginny se paso toda la tarde alistándose, había venido Diana para ayudarla a alistarse, se había puesto una poción el pelo que se lo rizaba todo y no mostraba ningún pelo rebelde fuera de lugar, su vestido era verde era muy pegado al cuerpo resaltándole las curvas que tenían y la hermosa cinturita que tenia, la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta y por adelante tenia un corte en V dejando todo su cuello y un poco mas al descubierto, con un collar de plata con un pequeño diamante que le quedaba muy bien. Tenia unas sandalias un verde platinado de tiras, Ginny no quería maquillarse y no le hacia falta pero aun así Diana le delineo los ojos para que resaltaran mas y un poco de brillo en la boca para que se vea mucho mas tentadora 'asi Draco no resistirá en besarla' dijo Diana con una picara sonrisa.  
  
Diana también iba a ir a la fiesta se había puesto un vestido morado de dos piezas que le quedaba muy bien y se había agarrado la mitad de su cabello en un hermoso moño el resto del pelo se lo había laceado por completo y también se había maquillado suavemente.  
  
"que pasa Draco" dijo Zabini que acababa de llegar a la casa de su amigo para que se vallan juntos los cuatro.  
  
Draco estaba en su oficina llenando unos papeles esperando a su prima y a Ginny, pero se notaba que estaba muy furioso ni el mismo sabia porque, hace tiempo quería mostrarle a Draco quien tenía a Ginny pero tenia miedo lo que pasaría con Ginny al ver de nuevo a Harry.  
  
Draco estaba a punto de responder cuando un elfo vino a informarles que las chicas estaban listas en el vestíbulo esperándolos "Uau" fue lo único que dijo Zabini al ver a las chica y acercándose a saludarlas.  
  
Ginny estaba esperando que Draco le digiera que se veía linda como la otra ves, pero únicamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, haciendo que Ginny se desilusionara y bajara el rostro.  
  
Zabini le hizo una reverencia, haciendo que Ginny recuperara el animo y se riera y Zabini la mirara un poco ruborizado pero triunfante por haberle sacado una sonrisa, Diana se acerco a su primo "sabes se puso así de linda para ti, no te costaba mucho decirle algo" Draco se quedo mirándola 'por Dios que hermosa es' pensó mientras le entraban unas ganas urgentes de ir y abrazarla, Diana se dio cuenta de eso, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tener esa mirada sin expresión que tanto odiaba Diana "se puso linda para Harry" "JA es lo que tu crees primito pero te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa. Draco paso su vista de Diana a Ginny iba a decir algo pero Diana se le adelanto "Bueno veámonos que ya se hace tarde" dijo alzando la vos para que Ginny y Zabini escucharan  
  
  
  
"Ron Hermione, amigos hace tiempo que no nos vemos" que exagerado Harry no ha pasado ni tres meses dijo Ron abrazando a Harry  
  
"en verdad si mi amor han pasado 6 meses" dijo Hermione abrazando también a su amigo de la infancia "y me han contado que han pasado grandes cosas en estos últimos meses" dijo Hermione señalando a una hermosa chica parada cerca de Harry  
  
"perdón chicos ella es Jacqueline mi prometida no se si se acuerdan de ella iba en un año menos que nosotros" "como olvidarme eras amiga de... de mi hermanita" Jacqueline asintió un poco sintiéndose fuera de lugar, siempre escuchaba a Ginny hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba Harry y ella había prometido que la ayudaría a que se pusieran de novios y ahora era ella la que estaba comprometida con Harry 'menos mal que Ginny no esta, no me lo podría perdonar'  
  
Ella había consolado a Harry después de que Ginny se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad la amaba pero ya era muy tarde Ginny ya no podía regresar, Harry aun no amaba del todo a Jacqueline pero se había prometido aprender a amarla, además era muy linda y valiente aunque muy tímida.  
  
"también yo me entere que han pasado grandes cosas por acá, bueno por ahora pequeñas" dijo Harry riéndose y poniendo su mano en el estomago de Hermione  
  
"jaja si parece que va a ser niño, se va a llamar como tu papá, James" Harry volvió a abrazar a sus amigos al escuchar esto  
  
Jacqueline dejo a los amigos para que charlaran mientras se iba a saludar a varios invitados que estaban llegando, la fiesta era en el gran jardín de la casa de Harry que ahora estaba decorada por un montón de mesas y velas, era muy hermosa la casa, la fiesta era para celebrar el compromiso de Harry con Jacqueline. Después de una hora Harry se sentó en la mesa principal al lado de Jacqueline y del otro lado sus dos mejores amigos. Cuando vieron llegar un coche negro con verde "Draco" dijo Harry al ver salir a Zabini del carro, seguido por Diana y por Draco "porque lo invitaste" le dijo Ron al ver el coche "no me quedaba mas opción el papa de Jacqueline me pidió para que no haya problemas además no creí que se atreviera a venir dijo Harry mientras que se paraba con Jacqueline "Harry no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir es solo una fiesta, ni tienes que saludarlo si no quieres y..." pero Jacqueline no dijo nada al ver quien salía del coche después de Draco, Draco le dio la mano y le dijo algo al oído, Harry ya no estaba mirando el coche se había vuelto a sentar a hablar con Ron para ignorar a Draco, tenia razón no tenia porque hablar con el, no iba a dejar que le arruinaría la noche "¿Ginny?" dijo Jacqueline al ver de nuevo a la mujer de cabello rojos acercándose a la fiesta de la mano de Draco, Harry y Ron voltearon tan rápido que sonó un Crack en sus cuellos, Hermione torpemente tiro el vaso de agua sobre la mesa  
  
  
  
"acuérdate Ginny vienes como mi esposa" "no Draco no lo voy a olvidar gracias muchas gracias" miro para todos lados mientras se acercaba cada ves mas a las mesas buscando rastro de su hermano o de Harry cuando lo vio ahí estaba Ron con todos los demás mirándolos con la boza abierta, pensó en ir corriendo pero al darse cuenta que aun seguía de la mano con Draco se intento tranquilizar con una gran sonrisa, Draco vio a Ron que ya se había levantado de golpe de la semana e intentaba salir de ahí tirando a un par de personas, suspiro y le soltó la mano a Ginny "anda" le susurro al oído.  
  
Ginny lo miro sorprendió pero no vacilo y salio corriéndola encuentro con su hermano Ron se hizo paso y cuando pudo salir por completo de la mesa fue corriendo donde su hermana que ya se encontraba muy cerca de la mesa, lo cual puso muy nervioso a Harry y a Jacqueline.  
  
Ginny salto donde Ron el cual la agrario por la cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas "Ginny hermanita" le dijo mientras que la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo.  
  
Harry no se movía aun de su asiento aun muy asombrado 'que hermosa se ve, esperare no NO puedo pensar en eso, no debo' "eso no quiere decir que no quiera" dijo casi en un susurro "dijiste algo Harry pregunto Jacqueline que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar 'odio que ponga esa cara de tonta' dijo Harry sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la boca, que Ginny no dejo de notar poniendo se muy colorada.  
  
"Ginny que haces aquí y porque llegaste con Draco?" Ginny volteo a verlo, Draco se había puesto a charlar con unas personas pero no la dejaba de mirar de reojo, Ginny le contó todo lo que había pasado ahorrándose los detalles, Hermione que se había acercado a saludarla escucho todo "ese maldito miserable, yo sabia nunca debiste a ver ido con esas estupidas sacerdotisas "Ron" le reprocharon al mismo tiempo Ginny y Hermione, Harry por fin se había levantado de su asiento y se estaba acercando a Ginny con Jacqueline que le había dado la mano rápidamente.  
  
Draco al ver esto dejo de hablar con los chicos y se acerco con el ministro del reino de Harry donde Ginny "Hola Ginny" dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa  
  
"hola Harry" dijo Ginny abrasando Harry el cual no quería soltarla y dándose se cuenta que Jacqueline le apretaba cada ves mas fuerte la mano  
  
"hola Ginny" le dijo separándolos para abrazarla ella, estaba celosa porque se había puesto muy hermosa, ella nunca había podido competir con ella, esa cara de inocente que tenia que cuando ella la ponía parecía tonta  
  
"hola Harry, señor ministro no se si conoce a mi esposa Virginia Weasley" "si como no voy a conocer a la chica mas linda... de su reino" agrego al ver la cara de Jacqueline "Hola Cris" dijo Ginny abrazando a uno de sus mejores amigos de Hogwarts "somos el trío de nuevo no Jacky" dijo Cris dirigiéndose a Jacqueline "si si como sea, Ginny no sabes todo lo que te has perdido encerrada en ese lugar, lo mas importante es que me VOY a casar con Harry" dijo dándole una mirada fulminante y besando apasionadamente a Harry el cual intento separarse "vamos a bailar Vir" le dijo Draco agarrando por la cintura a Ginny la cual estaba un poco aturdida por lo que dijo Jacqueline, pero no iba a demostrarlo le sonrió a Draco y se fue con el dejando aturdidos a Ron, Harry y Hermione.  
  
  
  
BUENO AQUÍ ACABA OTRO CAPITULO PERDON POR DEMORARME PERO TENGIA QUE ESTUDIAR TT PARA QUE SI YA ME JALARON  
  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES VOY ADELANTANDO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A SER UNO DE LOS MEJORES SE VAN A DAR LAS "PRIMERAS" CHISPAS JAJA LOS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS Y POR LEER MI FIC  
  
amsp14: Si Diana va a ser de mucha ayuda para Ginny bueno como verás ya lo es. Lo de Harry es una pequeña ayuda para que Draco se de cuenta de lo que siente por Ginny como lo es también en este capitulo  
  
SaraMeliss: Me alegra que te allá gustado y si yo siempre me quejo que los hagan cólera y yo los hago corto ahora voy a intentar hacerlos mas largo, es que a veces ya no tienes tiempo de escribir pero tengo unas ganas de postearlo pero voy a intentar que no suceda mas  
  
Perla Mery: Gracias me encanta que les guste a veces cuesta escribir porque de la nada se te va toda la imaginación y es horrible y de repente cuando no tienes tiempo de escribir o estas en la mitad de la prueba de mata (jeje) y se te vienen unas ideas y tienes que copiarlas en la carpeta jaja pero voy a postear lo mas pronto posible  
  
LadyVega: no te preocupes no voy a dejar de escribir hasta que lo acabe así tenga que dejar de estudiar, lo cual ya lo hice. Voy a mis clases pensando en Harry y cuando tengo un hueco libre me pongo a escribir, tengo unas amigas que me quieren pegar ya son muy malas no entienden a Harry jaja T.T  
  
Fallen Fan: todo el mundo dice si se aman no hay celos. Pero todos alguna ves en su vida han sentido celos, yo pienso todo lo contrario si no hay celos no hay amor jaja somos dos las masoquistas  
  
yokotsuno: somos dos ósea creen que tenemos tiempo para todo. Mi profe dice no hay que ir contra el tiempo, claro porque el no tiene que estudiar todo lo que estudiamos nosotras en el colé yo me acuerdo que en clase NUNCA prestábamos atención, me ponía escribir otro fic con una amiga  
  
MiChElA89: la verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió después de ver una película del rey Arturo y después Troya hay me imagine como se seria Draco en esa armadura mmmm yummy jaja son mis fuentes de inspiración siempre me han encantado las películas medievales  
  
S. Lily Potter: Uyyy Diana influye un montón en esta historia sin ella como Draco se daría cuenta de cómo trata a Ginny...espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
  
  
A todos espero que les guste y ya saben posteare lo mas pronto posible es mas ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capitulo  
  
YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y PREPARENSE QUE YA LLEGA HPPOA ESTOY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY (: es mi libro favorito porque ADORO a Sirius cuando acabe con este fic pienso escribir uno sobre Sirius y mmmm no se mejor primero acabo este...  
  
CUAL ES SU LIBRO FAVORITO????? 


End file.
